His Happiness, Umbreon's Confusion
by doodlefreak
Summary: Companion fic to 'His Eyes are Sad'. For some odd reason, Umbreon's trainer always gets impolite and happy whenever he meets the mouse trainer. Palletshipping.


**So, here's the companion fic to _His Eyes are Sad_. And... it didn't turn out half as short as I'd planned ;___; Why, oh why, did it decide to write itself? Oh well, there are probably tons of errors in here... Sorry. On another note:**

**THIS HAS PALLETSHIPPING IN IT. FYI that means Gary lurvs Ash :D In a romantic way! Don't like it? Please don't maul me DX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... not even pocky.  
**

**Again, it is in Umbreon's POV. I'm not good at first person, present tense, or Pokemon's POVs, so I have no idea what possessed me to do it again... I guess I have a fetish for pain (kukuku). Anyway, I hope you...**

_**Enjoy**_

_**

* * *

****His Happiness, Umbreon's Confusion**_

**

* * *

**The warm air, it smells so nice!

My trainer and I are slathering honey on trees today, trying to observe a rare Pokemon, I guess. But I really just want to lie down on the sun-kissed grass. It smells sweet, and looks even softer. It's been so long since we've been in the sun feeling the warmth on my fur, seeing the blue painted on the sky, smelling the sweet and musky aroma of late spring has made me restless and wanting to play. The ground beneath me is sending jolts of suppressed energy throughout my limbs, making me want to battle. I just wish another trainer would come crashing out from the trees, asking for a battle!

My ears twitch and then droop; remembering what this day is exactly for, and that I shouldn't want a battle right now. I know that my trainer is no longer into battles. He's a researcher now, just like the old Oak. I just wish I could have one more battle...!

"Umbreon, come on! We need to move on and use the rest of this honey."

"Umbree!" I call back, almost bouncing back to him as he makes his way down a grassy path. The plush ground feels nice and cool beneath the pads of my paws. I'm so content with it I could purr.

"What's got you so happy?" He asks me.

I tilt my head at him. He laughs.

"I guess you're just glad to be out in the sun. I bet you'll be twice as happy when the moon comes out tonight!"

"Bree!" I chirp to him. It's true; I really can't wait.

We continue on our way along the forest path, slathering honey on several, spaced out trees on our way. Nothing spectacular happens, which makes me sad, but it's nice to have a laid back setting. A few times I had to growl at some misguided Pokemon that thought we were intruding on their territory, but other than that--nothing. It's easy to set Nidoran in their place. We were lucky that no Nidoking or Nidoqueen were with them--that would have been bad. I'm happy I can be out with my trainer, too. It's been a long time that he's not had bad thoughts muddling his usually cocky attitude. Today, it seems like he's just his usual self, which makes me really glad. I hope he stays that way.

I stand watch as he uses up the last of the honey. Ears perked and alert with eyes narrowed, I wait for anything to come at us that aren't friendly. I don't notice that my fur is prickling, and my shoulders are tense until my trainer pushes them down in a friendly pat.

"Calm down. It isn't like anything is going to attack us," he says. He pauses, then murmurs under his breath something about the Nidoran that I don't catch.

As if answering my earlier call for some action, something crashes through the trees, right onto the path we're walking on. It's all dusty for a moment before I can make out exactly what we're faced with. My trainer tenses with me.

"Ack, Ash! You're on my scarf!"

"Piplup, pip!"

"And Pipilup's tail!"

"But Piplup doesn't have a tail!"

"Pip!"

"Does to!"

"Calm down guys!"

The fighting continues more before my trainer speaks up, silencing them in a domineering and somehow curious way. I feel proud that he's the one that trained me. "Well, whaddya know. It's Ashy-boy and his little crew!"

They all pause and the dust settles, each of them holding on and tangled on each other's limbs. If I were a human, I probably would have laughed. They're always so strange, these three. I wonder how they ended up in that position.

"Gary!" The rival yells out. Miraculously enough, they all get out of the predicament they were in and get up like nothing happened at all.

"Hi, Gary!"

"Pip-lup!" The blue haired trainer and her Pokemon yell out together, waving.

The brown haired one speaks up, "What brings you here, Gary?"

I haven't heard anyone say his first name in awhile. They usually all say it really formally, which makes me irritated. I'm glad that these people can say it so naturally. Especially the hyper male--he always makes Gary act like himself. There's never any "Professor Oak" this and "Doctor Oak" that. I like this way better. Whatever makes my trainer happy.

"Oh, you know, the usual," he answers the older one's question. "I'm trying to see if I can coax a rare Pokemon out."

They get into an animated conversation that I don't follow. My eyes drift to the yellow mouse and the blue... duck thing. "Umbri?"

"Pi?"

"Lup?"

We stare, and I plod over to see what they're doing. It's better than trying to follow whatever the trainers are talking about. Pikachu tells me how strong its trainer got, how many battles and badges they won. The duck--wait, penguin--tells me that it got more ribbons since we last met. I just have to tell them what they already know, which annoys me. I wish I had tales like them!

Yelling catches all of our attention. My trainer and the mouse's are fighting again. I wonder why Gary looks so smug and--is that right?--excited. My ears perk of their own accord as I prance over.

"I've always been a better trainer than you have, and you know it, Gary!"

"Yeah, right. If I were still into that sort of stuff, I would make you eat those words!"

Some more heated yelling, and my trainer calls for me. I run to his side immediately and get into the battle position that I know he wants. I'm staring at the mouse, my nerves and blood pulsing. I'm ready for any attack that could come at me!

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

"Dodge it, Umbreon!"

I obey and leap to the side on my front paws, glaring over at the mouse calmly before kicking it in its side with my hind paws, sending it off balance and tumbling to the ground.

"Skull Bash."

The command and my movements were too slow. A harsh tackle jams into my ribs. I wince and slide a few feet away. The mouse has gotten faster.

My trainer notices. "Agility!"

"You too, Pikachu!"

We're now in a battle of speed as we both dodge and try to hit each other. I don't think I landed any hits, but the mouse did. It's been too long since I've been in a battle, but this is the most fun I've had in a while. I don't care that I'm losing--this is great! I pivot to and fro, trying to avoid being tackled to the ground. For once, it doesn't matter to me that I might lose.

I just have to fight harder.

"Use Reflect!"

I turn from my previous battle of trying to outrun the mouse and stand my ground, focusing my energy on making that invisible wall of light. It works, and the mouse slams into it. I don't wince from the pained noise it makes.

"Now use Double Team!"

I know where this is going! Quickly, I refocus my mind on doing the task at hand, watching as the mouse recovers and stands back up defiantly. The blaze in its eyes is enough to match my own. My illusions are surrounding it in a large circle.

"Pikachu! Concentrate!"

It's too late, and as I hear the command my trainer calls out I feel the heat of pride swell in the pit of my stomach and spread into my entire body, making my next attack the last.

"Shadow Ball!"

I obey.

---

Content and happy that I did well for my trainer, I cuddle up next to him as I eat my food and he pats my head. We're all sitting next to a decent sized fire, just enjoying the night air. I wonder briefly why my trainer decided to stay with them, when he usually leaves right after a battle with his rival.

"That was awesome, Gary!" The blue one calls in adoration. "You have to teach me how to do that!"

"It wasn't that great," the rival mumbles with his arms crossed. The mouse pats his arm in understanding, wanting him to feel better.

"You're just jealous, Ash." Brock--that's his name, right?--states. "Even without keeping up with his training, Gary still managed to beat you."

"Well, he just got lucky!"

"Wanna bet, Ashy?" My trainer taunts.

Again, they get into an argument that makes no sense to me and that Brock has to settle. I can't help but wonder why my trainer is being so aggressive towards the brash one. He's never as impolite to anyone else. I look up at him strangely, pausing from my eating.

"I'll prove to you that it was luck, Gary!" The... Ash one, I think, stands and holds a fist out. "Right now!"

Me and the mouse look between the two, confused. This... has never happened. One battle was always enough for them in the past. Why has that changed now?

"Okay then, come with me and we'll settle this right now." My trainer stands also and starts to walk into the forest. I get up and walk with him, Pikachu and Ash in tow. I can sense the nervous glances that the other two humans send us, but they are reluctant to follow. I wonder why. It's only going to be another battle.

We walk for a long time and end up by an open place by a stream, where the light from the half moon can shine freely onto us. Pikachu and I stand on the border of the woods, not wanting to go any further as apprehension and tense feelings start to twine their way in. The mouse is worried, but I know that my trainer can stand his ground against the shrimp if it comes down to a real fight. He's no match!

"Okay, Gary--"

My trainer interrupts. "Quit the act, Ash. They aren't following us."

Following? He means the sidekicks, right? Why would they be worried about that?

"Uh, they aren't?" Ash's face falters.

Gary scoffs. "You didn't notice? They didn't move from their place back at the camp. I think they're suspicious." He gets a hard expression in place, thinking. I'm so confused. I think the mouse is, too.

Ash is trying to defend his dignity. "I noticed! I just--"

"Weren't thinking 'cuz you had something better to pay attention to?"

My trainer looks so smug it's almost painful to look at. Still, my confusion isn't cleared. If anything, it's worse now.

Ash's face goes red and he backs off. "No. What's there to look at?" His head turns away, looking at the light reflecting off the water.

Gary takes a step forward and leans to look Ash strait in the face, smirking. "Well, there's me."

"Who'd wanna look at y--?!"

He's cut off by my trainer as he leans in, doing something that has both me and the mouse stunned and pinned to our place. I'm not sure, but I think Pikachu's mouth is hanging open. I think mine is too.

It takes us awhile, but as soon as we hear the moaning Pikachu and I bolt for the woods and back to the campsite.

We better keep this one to ourselves.

* * *

**Please, no flames, rude comments, threats on my life.... :snore: Huh? Wha? Oh, right. Or anything that would piss me off. I really like those sweet things called reviews though, if you have any for me :D**


End file.
